1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a bowling lane system and, more particularly, to a bowling lane system for providing a novel method of bowling.
2. Prior Art
The use of bowling lanes and bowling lane systems is well known in the prior art. Such bowling lanes generally consist of a paneled strip, 60 feet in length, with ten pins set up at the far end. A bowler rolls a bowling ball from the other end in an attempt to knock over as many pins as possible, preferably knocking all ten over with their first ball.
Although some individuals have found this sport to be enjoyable, a majority of people feel that it is rather mundane in nature. Especially over the last few years, bowling alleys have suffered customer and monetary losses to institutions such as game parks and arcades that offer a more stimulating challenge.
Furthermore, most bowling lanes offer no accommodation to handicapped individuals who may have trouble throwing the heavy balls used in bowling. Yet again the bowling alley owners are loosing out on a possible clientele source. Although gutter blockers have been employed, these seem to remove part of the challenge of the game and tend not to be used by older individuals.
Accordingly, a need remains for a bowling lane system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a bowling lane system that is novel in design, easy to use, provides more fun challenges to bowlers, and increases revenue for bowling alleys. Such a bowling system allows bowlers at all levels to experience the sport in a new way. Unique challenges are set forth that draws new attention to the sport as well and thus increases the amount of people interested therein.